


孙皓/欲海沉沦

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: mob孙皓。双性ABO，女性器官描写大量。程秀华x孙皓的女A男O提及，女A男O片段大量提及





	孙皓/欲海沉沦

孙皓不是很记得自己昏迷了多久，但是隐约记得火光、炸响，和一张绿色的诡异的脸，还有一个女人。

他记得自己是一个研究变种人的专家，他的助手程秀华，是他的alpha，而他现在正怀着他的alpha的孩子，他的alpha是个女人，女alpha不算少，但是男omgea很少，他好像记得他们的相爱是因为一次发情期，他一直都很喜欢程秀华但是从来都不敢说出口，即使omgea稀少，但是他不敢说。

但是那次程秀华主动说了并且标记了孙皓。

可是现在程秀华不知道在哪里去了。

他从破败的地方走出来，看见一座小屋子，这儿似乎是郊区位置，他左右环顾一眼然后推开了门进去了，里面的设施装备都让他很眼熟，但是他想不起来这是哪儿，只是脑中会闪过一张看上去很傻的脸。

那么他的以前是什么？

他看见一个男人走了进来，他身后还跟着几个，他们似乎是兴奋的看着坐在床上的孙皓，这间屋子很干净，干净的他觉得有些奇怪，他隐约记得这屋子好像不应该是这样的，但是孙皓又抬起头去看那几个男人，他察觉到什么奇怪的想法却又捕捉不住男人们的alpha信息素挑逗着他，他开始因为那些信息素而喘息发出一些轻微的呻吟，有一个男人上前去脱下omgea身上的衣服，他身上穿的板正的西装外套被脱下，有人替他卸下袖箍，长裤被脱下夹着衬衫的袜夹却没被脱掉，洁白的衬衫下的腹部内里正怀着他和程秀华的孩子，他不知道自己为什么不想去反抗，但是他大概知道这有好处。

什么好处？

男人抚摸他的身体挑逗他的情欲，程秀华的信息素淡的几乎快要闻不见可是孙皓清清楚楚的记得前几日程秀华才又标记了他一次…是什么时候来着？他的手腕被人舔吻那人似乎是虔诚一般的去亲吻他的手背手腕，另一个人则怪异的、像是在对待什么一般的亲吻他的足尖，他娴熟的找到孙皓每一处的敏感，熟练到孙皓甚至觉得奇怪了，洁白的衬衫被水沾湿半遮半掩的露出微隆乳首，乳房被人揉按亲吻着那乳首，乳首内里胀痛被这么揉按玩弄反而溢出些许白色乳液，那人隔着衬衫品尝他的味道，孙皓始终的垂着头，他歪歪的靠着床头柜微微的喘息着，他们似乎是非要玩遍孙皓浑身的敏感点再去玩弄孙皓本人一般的，不断地揉按舔吻着他身体各处，唯有已经被挑逗湿透的雌穴和后穴穴口已经溢出些许水液却被忽视。

“想要就说出来。”

他听见魔鬼的蛊惑，便顺从说出自己的欲望，颤抖的声音带着些许颤巍巍的泣音，柔软的奶音夹杂着些畏惧一般的颤音，他道出自己的欲望，身体自然的岔开双腿露出被蜜液打湿的底裤，于是就有人上前脱掉他的底裤露出他微勃性器，会阴处的柔软肉缝一张一合的吐露着蜜液，柔软的内里被探索玩弄，孙皓仰起头口中发出点呜咽的声音，男人手指骨节粗大抵着他的肉壁抽动玩弄，那快感似乎是他非常熟悉的感觉勾的他浑身颤栗，omgea大张着双腿又被另一个人抱在怀中，他的后穴湿软内里被插入根手指操弄，他坐在不认识不熟悉的男人身上，柔软穴口讨好吸绞对方手指却仍觉不够，他右手捂着腹部似乎是想要说些什么的却又觉得无所谓没必要。

为什么…会这样想？

他眸中光彩破碎闪着泪光，他想，我是背叛者，但是却又觉得不在乎了，他的雌穴被人破开后穴也被插入，他张开口去容纳他人的性器手上又替谁撸动着，他体会到欢愉于是便扭腰，雌穴将男人性器吞入更深乳首又被舔弄，他抬起头去舔弄他人性器，柔软腰身被卡住留下瘀痕，omgea美丽的身体被揉按留下青紫印记，腰肢被卡着颤抖颤栗又会轻轻的喘息，雌穴内喷出蜜液浇在男人性器上激的对方额角青筋暴起，孙皓又格外熟练似的歪头去舔弄柱体再含住那顶端深喉，这时候男人陡然的按住他后脑深深抵着他喉口射了出来，孙皓吐出人性器用手接着那精液吐了出来似乎是觉得味道不好。

“喂，婊子，你怎么昨天又不见了？”

孙皓含含糊糊的开口回应却被顶的说不出一句完整的话，他想要反驳对方的称呼，却发现自己根本说不出反驳的语句，男人性器狠狠抵住他生殖腔口，孙皓顿时哭叫着请求对方不要进去，男人抬起头含住他的喉结狠狠磨开他的生殖腔，然后将精液射入，又抚摸着他微隆腹部。

“都怀多久了，你肚子一直这么大，别是假的吧？”

孙皓茫然的听着对方对他说的，却根本又不记得他曾经说过这些，孙皓突然的被人勒住脖子，曾经有力强壮的身体却被alpha紧紧压制着只会因为对方的玩弄而颤抖，alpha炙热的呼吸喷洒在他耳畔，是他不熟悉的气味，也是他记不得的气味，那人啃咬着他的后颈性器捣弄着他后穴每一次都狠狠操过他最敏感的位置，接近窒息的感觉环绕着孙皓让他喘不过气无法呼吸，愉悦的快感夹杂着窒息的痛觉让他浑身颤抖，男人舔弄他耳畔又轻轻抚弄他下颌理得清爽的胡须。

“我看是不知道哪个留下的野种生不下来吧。”

“不是、不是野种……”

孙皓反驳他们所说的，柔软身体软倒在他们怀中，颤抖着的身体被不断地开拓着，脸颊被人像是对待情人一般的抚弄着，有人在他耳边言语，在嘲笑他，在讽刺他，可是孙皓只觉得那些言语像是蒙上一层雾，他听不见，看不着，摸不到，即朦胧，又让人难以揣摩，他听不清楚他们所说的，便就只轻轻喘息着，他身后人却像是被他的态度激怒狠狠抵着他敏感点大力操干起来，孙皓弓起腰羽睫轻颤，他手上的戒指有谁想要取下，他便去紧紧的护住无论如何都不愿他取走。

这是不可以离开他的东西，绝对的不行。

孙皓红着眼睛呜咽着，他脑中似乎多了些什么东西，他想起来些什么却又看不清楚，他红着眼眶坐在男人怀里，最后那人才将精液射入，孙皓主动的坐起来些脱离男人性器，跌坐在床上，就又有人按着他让他主动的用雌穴吞下性器，他臀部微翘着另一人又从他身后插入他尚还湿软的后穴内里，他趴跪着垂着头去吸含他人性器，带着咸腥气味的玩意儿插入他口中让他不适又难受，孙皓去舔弄那性器有人按着他的后脑让他含着那性器吸含舔弄，他有不舒服，也有难受，但是却没有反抗的心思。

孙皓垂下头，去顺从的舔弄那性器，柔软的身体被摆成适合性交的姿势被深入操弄着，孙皓是在哭着的，乳肉因为身体颤抖而颤栗，他的身体被人揉按，手腕被按着玩弄。

门“砰”的一声又打开，孙皓迷迷糊糊抬起头去看门口来人，他口中还含着别人性器，但那人看见孙皓这模样似乎是更加亢奋了一般的健壮男子上前并不急着去操他反而是坐在一边沙发上看着孙皓被人玩弄操弄的模样。

直到那几个人发泄完了，孙皓才又发现床位沙发上的那个人，那个人笑着走过来抹了一把孙皓脸上的白浊，他好像说了什么，但是孙皓听不清楚，所以没有回应，但是那人似乎习惯了omgea的反应，所以只是将人抱到了身上，刚刚另外的那几个人发泄完了之后就出去了，他坐在男人怀中，身上的白衬衫早就被脱了下来只剩下袜夹还挂在孙皓的身上，他坐在男人的怀里，脑袋里似乎冒出些有关他研究的仿生人的记忆和那模糊的，看上去傻乎乎的脸，叫桑尼。

他听见自己哭叫的声音，alpha的性器过分的大轻易的便插入了他的体内，他坐在alpha的怀中，面朝着他，乳首被舔弄吸食，孙皓浑身都因为这快感而颤栗颤抖，男人的手揉搓他的另一边乳房，于是乳液便止不住的往外溢出，奶水溅在男人的脸上，柔软身体颤栗颤抖，他是在哭的，却又因为快感而不断喊叫着，听那愉悦的声音也没有人会觉得他是难受的。

男人的动作并不算温柔，甚至有些凶残，他的腰被握着捏出红痕，穴壁被磨蹭的又疼又爽，那男人又找到个什么道具塞入他后穴内里，男人及其熟练的将那假玩意儿顶到他敏感位置然后打开了开关控制，一气儿推上最高档，孙皓瞬间的便软了身子倒在男人的怀中，对方或许不知道他曾经是可以一敌几的变种人专家，但是现在谁知道，连孙皓自己都不是很记得清楚如何对付那些变种怪物了。

男人的阴茎塞满他的雌穴，内壁酸涩发软不自觉的主动夹紧男人的性器，他喊叫颤抖着，肩膀被人按住乳首被人舔弄亵玩，他微微的缩起身子，有些迷茫为什么自己不反抗，属于alpha的信息素无数次的引诱着他，他只能艰难的守护着味道浅淡的味道，他想，为什么他的alpha的标记的味道那么淡了，秀华又去哪里了呢。

男人的性器再一次的狠狠擦过生殖腔于是孙皓又一次尖叫着达到高潮，性器已经泄出许多次甚至连勃起都有些发疼难受了，他喘息着软倒在男人怀中，额头抵着人胸口想要休息却被人一次次的顶弄雌穴内里捣弄他娇嫩内壁，孙皓觉得不舒服便去抬手敲他的肩膀却被直接的握住手腕，他呜咽一声又一次的被按在了床上，这alpha似乎是精力无限一般似的狠狠的捣弄他的生殖腔口仿佛誓要顶开那处似的。

“住手……”

孙皓咬紧下唇通红着眼眶，男人似乎是察觉了什么骂骂咧咧了几句才射进孙皓体内，孙皓软倒在床上通红着双眼看着那人走远，脑袋里又冒出些记忆，他把那些他所知道的串联在一起却也无法得知秀华去哪了，他又是怎么回事，他发现他一推开门就是那个他来时候的，几乎全都是灰的地方，只有他想着不离开小屋才能进到一个普通的小院子里，他会坐在屋顶上穿着一身屋子里有的、他的普通的练习服坐在屋顶上，这样能让他心静，平常的普通时候就只从冰箱里拿点东西给自己做吃的维持正常生活，然后再普通的接待几个外面不知道哪里来的小年轻或者，乞丐之类的男人。  
很恶心，但他没法反抗，他要是对那些alpha动手不知道为什么他自己身上也会出现伤口。

不过今天来的是个女alpha，气味和秀华几乎一模一样，女孩也很温柔，孙皓看见她的时候她正站在门口往里望，孙皓呆了一段时间自然清楚他在屋外就没人看得见他，他走进屋里站在落地窗旁看着那女孩，女孩也看见他了于是就推开了那扇小门，孙皓就站在客厅里面，女孩似乎很熟悉他了，一上来就喊他孙先生，就像他和秀华第一次见面的时候秀华对他的称呼，疏离，但是很礼貌，孙皓坐在沙发上点了点头，去望着那女孩，女孩只是垂着头看着他，然后上前脱掉他身上那身水红色的衣服，她俯身去舔吻孙皓乳首吸净内里乳液让孙皓感觉乳房不至于那么的难受。

“秀华？”

孙皓试探一般的喊道。

“…您每次都这样，我不是您的alpha，只是碰巧，和她的信息素差不多而已。”

孙皓不知道为什么她会说每次，但是他也不是第一次见这女孩，她之前也来，但并不是每次都来做爱的，有时候也就是陪他聊天聊一下午，她在的时候外面即使有人也进不来他所在的空间，但是今天女孩来明显就是为了来做爱。

孙皓的腿被按着打开，熟悉的信息素勾的浑身发软，他的雌穴溢出蜜液一张一合主动的恳求着alpha的进入，女孩垂眸轻轻的在孙皓的臀部打了一巴掌，孙皓颤抖一下，雌穴被女孩性器顶开，缓慢的操入深处，柔软的omgea的身体被摆弄，女孩听见孙皓呼喊秀华这两个字，轻轻的应了一声，孙皓顿时像是个长久的没有被爱抚过的小孩一样，也哭了起来，女孩反抱着孙皓让他坐在自己身上，孙皓主动的起伏着将性器吞入雌穴深处，柔软的肉壁不断地被性器磨蹭刺激身体，孙皓垂着头按在女孩的肩膀主动的垂下头去啄吻她的唇，女孩搂住孙皓的腰身挺腰顶弄男人内壁挺入深处，她无数次的听见孙皓在她耳边呼唤这个名字，也无数次告诉孙皓她的名字，却无法让他记住，从大三那年她看见孙皓脸上沾染精液替她一个同学口的时候，她立刻就硬了，那个时候她还是个处，根本不知道怎么做，反倒是男人一闻见她的信息素就主动的凑了上去，别的同学羞辱男人，只有她愣愣的看着男人主动的坐到他的身上起伏动作，她不清楚为什么每过一段时间男人就会把所有忘记，虽然男人从来也不记得她的名字。

女孩一只手扣着男人的腰身，另一只手则狠狠的按着他的后脑亲吻着他的唇，孙皓呼吸有些困难了呜咽着想要推开女孩，女孩松了口去亲吻孙皓的后颈，不断的挺着腰捣弄男人雌穴，孙皓红着眼手按着女孩的肩膀浑身颤抖颤栗，他在恐惧什么，女孩大概能猜到什么，每次男人快要把所有都忘记然后像是重头来过的时候他都会出现这样的反应，女孩叼着男人的后颈翻身狠狠将人按在身下大力操干着身下的雌穴，她不断地在男人耳边呼喊他的名字，并且问他她是谁，即使每次的回应都是那个她不认得的名字，但是至少是有回应的，女孩舔吻男人耳垂，狠狠抵着生殖腔口射了出来，她抱着孙皓，孙皓也有些脱力的倒在女孩怀中，沙发上弄得有些脏，女孩低头去亲吻男人的额头。

“你不是秀华。”

“是的，我不是。”

孙皓被女孩圈在怀中身体微微颤抖着，女孩亲吻男人额际，无比温柔的安抚着怀中仿佛受惊的omgea，她听见omgea无助的哭腔，更加温柔的搂着男人，她知道大概明天来的时候又会是那个西装革履什么都不记得，就连今天在他身上留下的瘀痕也都会消失，包括屋内混乱的气味，她给omgea重新套上水红色的衬衫，轻轻舔吻男人的耳垂。

“我会在这里等你的。”

从她大三开始见到这男人，她的同学们告诉她这个男人很早很早就在这里了，从十几年前开始就有他的故事，这个男omgea一直在这里，只要是有需求，打开这扇门大几率都可以解决，他就像个传说一样在这个城市里被所有人熟知并且惦记着，因为这扇门也只有成年人打得开。

他们当时嬉笑着把她往男人身边推的时候，男人吐出面前性器看了她一眼突然叫了一声秀华，男人赤裸着身子上前紧紧的抱住了她，她就迷迷糊糊的躺在床上看着男人主动的坐在她的性器上乖顺的任由她操了进去，她当时心情应该是有些惊恐的，但是后来却就渐渐的开始喜欢上这个人了，以至于甚至摸透了他的各种的情况，但他没法走出这间屋子，他只属于这间屋子，他出不去。

孙皓第二天醒来的时候女孩还抱着他，而他已经记起了一切，他轻轻的下床打开了屋子的门，走进了那个遍布着灰尘和炸痕的地方，他再一次的蹲下，那个选项是，他无限轮回，换秀华的正常轮回，孙皓苦笑一下，主动的、再一次的穿过了那一扇门。

女孩再次醒来的时候男人就躺在她怀里乖顺的睡着，她捋了一把孙皓乱翘的头发笑了起来，孙皓睁开眼望着她，似乎是愣了一下的，然后又乖乖的蹭了几下。

“秀华，早安。”

女孩知道，男人的又一次轮回，开始了。


End file.
